Larur Obolg
}} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Globo Rural é mais um daqueles programas que passam em horários impossíveis de assistir. Mas no caso desse programa, até se passasse num horário possível de assistir, seria horrível, afinal tal programa é um tremendo programa de índio. É também o nome de uma revista, tão chata quanto o programa. Surgimento Em 1900 e boi mugindo, após a chegada a Antena Parabólica Century (Por que com Century, você vai mais longe!) foi dada a oportunidade do pessoal do campo em assistir aos canais abertos da televisão brasileira. A Globo estava pensando em investir em programas sobre o campo, aproveitando o sucesso do Canal do Boi. Quando a Globo teve a ideia de criar o programa Globo Rural, já sabia que ninguém assistiria um programa assim, por isso colocou o programa para tapar um pequeno buraco da programação. Mas a Globo não imaginava que o programa tapa-buraco fizesse algum sucesso, causando uma pequena confusão e obrigando a Globo a criar alguns quadros para não perder os fãs, que eram poucos mas regulares. Aproveitando a febre do momento, a chamada febre aftosa, o programa começou a ganhar uma audiência assustadora para os padrões rurais, já que no campo as pessoas não costumam assistir muita televisão. Então a Globo supôs que o pessoal urbano também estava assistindo o programa, o que não muda muita coisa nessa história. E a partir desse pequeno sucesso, a Globo teve a ousadia de lançar também uma revista. Assim, se era quase impossível ter gente vendo Globo Rural de graça, pagando seria quase impossível. Mas a Globo conseguiu... Globo Rural, recuse imitações Com o desenrolar do sucesso, muitas outras emissoras pobres por sinal vêem no Globo Rural um programa de sucesso. (Pelo menos é o que dizem). Então ao longo dos anos surgiu vários outros programas semelhantes ou que tentam ser semelhantes, e até canais falando o dia inteiro dessas coisas do mato. Por exemplo, o Canal do Boi. Você deve estar cansado de ficar ouvindo "eu tenho 2 mil, eu tenho 2 mil, eu tenho 2 mil, eu tenho 2 mil, eu tenho 2 mil" (Isso se você tiver TV a cabo, só assim entenderá o que eu estou dizendo). Enfim, além do mais, veio outros programas destinado ao público caipira como o SBT Rural, Band Rural, Terra da Gente, Record Rural (Deus é o meu pastor e nada me faltará), Rede TV rural, cultura rural, Disney Channel Rural entre outras porcarias, sempre com um propósito, tentar fazer um programa a altura do famoso Globo Rural, mas é claro que isso é impossível, só o Globo Rural ensina receitas deliciosas como buchada de bode ao molho branco, pênis de carneiro ou também ensina a fazer curativos em arvores doentes, ou a distinguir se o cogumelo que nasce na sua casa é venenoso ou não. Por mais que a concorrência tente copiar, caipira nenhum quer assistir outros canais, isso se pegar, já que a Globo tem um pacto com capeta consegue pegar em 100% de todo território nacional, exceto o Acre (Não tirei a porcentagem máxima porque o Acre não existe). Com a cobertura total não tem pra ninguém, a concorrência até tenta copiar, mas a quantidade de caipiras assistindo é insignificante, talvez os telespectadores dos programas concorrentes do Globo Rural, ou é cliente do Baú, devotos de Edir Macedo ou tem medo de ser manipulado pela Rede Globo. A terceira alternativa é muito maior. Até os animais tem medo. O programa Um programa cheio de veriedades, com notícias e reportagens, receitas, novidades do mundo rural, o preço atualizado do boi gordo, previsão do tempo e outras coisas. Metaforicamente, o Globo Rural é uma espécie de Fantástico versão caipira. Pode não ser o programa mais popular da Globo mas com certeza é o programa mais animaaaaaal desta emissora. Formato Reportagens Esta é uma profissão suuuper segura... Se entrevistar gente já é difícil, imagine um caipira entrevistando algum bicho!? Tá que os dois até se entendem, afinal, é tudo farinha do mesmo saco, ou vizinhos de porteira como se fala lá no interioooor. Ser repooooorter do Globo Ruraaar necessita de um certo talento, claro que você não vai sair por aí falando que conversa com os bichos, eu disse talento, e não se tornar um retardado por completo. Mas há certo momentos que as coisas nunca dão certo, como ser vítima do próprio entrevistado. Ninguém quer tomar um coice de um cavalo enquanto fala sobre a gonorréia do bicho, ou tomar um cagaço de uma galinha enquanto se fala dos nutrientes do ovo (só não me pergunte como a galinha consegue cagar em você. Bem, a não ser que você tenha tido a idiotisse de querer que ela pusesse o ovo na sua cabeça...). Existe alguns regras fundamentais, como nunca alisar o rabo de um animal, ou nunca dar o microfone pra eles conversarem, ninguém quer ver um repórter falando em um microfone babado ou um animal morrer engasgado com isso. O repórter também precisa de um treinamento para saber interpretar o bom humor dos animais, sim, os animais também podem estar naqueles dias, e se o repórter não souber lidar com a situação vai apanhar na frente do Brasil todo. Audiência e popularidade thumb|350px|Uma família reunida para assistir o programa preferido de todas as manhãs Atualmente, o programa Globo Rural é o programa rural que possui rural no nome e pertence à programação da Rede Globo que possui maior popularidade. Dizem as más línguas que a audiência do programa nas zonas rurais ultrapasse a marca de 5.500.000 cabeças. Isso se deve ao fato de que os bovinos, suínos e caprinos também adoram muito o programa e não perdem a seção receitas por nada, às vezes como prato principal. Para ser mais exato, acredita-se que no meio rural, 100% das televisões estão ligadas na Globo quando o programa exibido é o Globo Rural. Mas nem só o mundo rural que dá ibope à Globo no horário do Globo Rural. Aos domingos (êta dia de merda!), naquele período da manhã, logo após o programa Pequenas Empresas Grandes Negócios, das 37 pessoas que acordam e assistem televisão, cerca de 37 pessoas mudam na Rede Globo para ver o programa Globo Rural. Os demais assistem aos programas religiosos ou de vendas. Ainda no âmbito da exatidão matemática, a cada televisão ligada na Globo no momento do Globo Rural, cerca de 10 pessoas (humanas mesmo) estão assistindo a este programa, porque normalmente as famílias do campo costumam ser numerosas. Nas manhãs da zona urbana, 80% das televisões estão ligadas na Rede Globo e 20% estão ligadas no SBT para acompanhar os desenhos animados deste horário. Na zona rural, de 100% de televisões ligadas na Globo para assistir o Globo Rural, 100% são desligadas após o termino do programa, e o pessoal que estava assistindo volta ao trabalho ou a pastar nos campos. Segundo o Ibope, das pessoas na zona urbana que assistem a Globo no momento do Globo Rural, 80% deixam na Globo por falta de opção mesmo; 15% deixa na Globo porque a preguiça de mudar o canal é grande e 5% assistem porque gostam mesmo, mas jamais fizeram a receita de bolinho de chuva que passou no programa do domingo passado. Na zona rural, segundo o Ibope, das televisões que ficam ligadas na Rede Globo no horário do Globo Rural, 60% tem chiaço, 40% não tem som e 30% ainda não foram pagas em dia. Ainda na zona rural, das pessoas que ficam ligadas no horário do Globo Rural, cerca de 105% e meio assistem porque gostam e os demais assistem só pra saber se o preço do boi gordo aumentou. Em dias de semana, o programa Globo Rural é assistido por 100% dos homens adultos que acordam cedo pra coçar o saco na frente da TV ou pra se arrumar pro trabalho. 80% destes homens só assistem o programa por causa das gostosinhas que apresentam (e alternam as apresentações). O resto assiste por estar mesmo interessado no preço da saca de café. Já os ruralistas baianos por exemplo, quando deitam em suas redes para assistirem o Globo Rural, acabam caindo no sono, sendo que os mesmo vão despertando aos poucos, próximo ao meio-dia, que é o horário do almoço, sendo assim, os baianos perdem muito tempo e quase toda a metade do dia quando deixam de ir para roça. Geralmente a desculpa dos fazendeiros baianos é que tirou uma meia horinha de manhã cedinho pra assistir o Globo Rural onde o mesmo acredita que vai dar pra ver se o programa onde possivelmente iria ou não falar sobre o preço do cacau! Inovação e influências Quem diria, o programa criado pela Rede Globo para falar apenas sobre o campo era algo tão bizarro que até virou um ícone da cultura brasileira. Nunca antes na história desse país um programa conseguiu falar do campo, apenas sobre o campo, e fazer algum sucesso. Os programas rurais da época eram assistidos por cerca de 3 pessoas (o produtor, o câmera e o editor chefe) e logo viraram atração pra fantasmas assistirem. O programa Globo Rural foi algo tão fantástico que passou a ser copiado a esmo, inclusive pelo SBT que criou sua própria versão do Globo Rural. O programa do SBT, cujo nome era SBT Rural e que com certeza ninguém deve ter visto, era apresentado pelo Professor Papau e tinha umas variedades a mais como o pensamento do dia. A cópia não durou muito tempo. Depois do SBT, foi a vez da Band criar seu próprio programa rural. O nome do programa é Band Rural (Quanta criatividade!) e por enquanto ainda não saiu do ar. A revista Caso o espectador fã de Globo Rural perca algum programa, ele pode comprar a revista Globo Rural, que reúne as melhores matérias do programa. No mundo real, uma revista que reunisse as melhores matérias do Globo Rural seria uma revista em branco. A revista pode ser adquirida nas bancas. Ela fica armazenada na banca junto às revistas Sexy e Playboy afinal, gastar dinheiro com a revista Globo Rural também é uma tremenda sacanagem. Também pode ser vendida através de assinatura. Manchetes destacadas As notícias principais da revista, destacadas na capa. Era tudo o que as pessoas precisavam saber. Ou nem tanto assim. Interior do Piauí: Da paçoca à muriçoca Belíssima notícia que fez uma viagem ao interior do Piauí, na cidade de Pirapora Nossa Senhora de Aparecida (onde diabos fica isso, pô?). Destaque para a bela reportagem realizada sobre a culinária e sobre a fauna do lugar. Destaque também para a receita de paçoca de muriçoca, inventada pela Dona Naná. Dona Naná só inventou isso para tentar acabar com a população de insetos na região, mas acabou criando uma guloseima bem apetitosa. Nossa equipe, embora tenha achado o prato muito apetitoso, preferiu não experimentar. Esta matéria também foi transmitida pelo programa como uma matéria especial. Marcelo D2 afima: Se eu não fosse cantor, eu seria agricultor Na reportagem principal da revista de outubro do ano passado, o cantor (WTF??) e músico (WTF??²) Marcelo D2 deu um depoimento sobre a vontade de ser agricultor antes da fama. Tendo estudado um pouco sobre produção de vegetais orgânicos, Marcelo D2 tinha o objetivo de se tornar um grande exportador de ervas para exterior. No bate-papo que teve com a equipe da editora Globo, Marcelo confirmou seu gosto pela agricultura e mandou um salve pra galera que trabalha com isso. Marcelo D2 já tinha a esperança de exportar seu produtos para a Holanda, competindo com a Jamaica neste ramo. Outras manchetes famosas *Como plantar bananeira com uma mão só. *Está nervoso? Vai pescar! Conheça mil lugares para a prática da pesca esportiva. *Descoberta do ano: sentar em formigueiro faz bem à saúde. *Porcos coloridos: da lama ao luxo em poucos minutos. *Pulgões são a praga que mais cresce no Brasil, depois da Rede TV! *Exclusivo! Muito exclusivo! Compre a revista e veja o que é tão exclusivo! Seções próprias Algumas coisas você só encontrará na revista. Coisas que não foram ao ar, mas foram publicadas através da revista Na revista, várias matérias que não passaram no programa são jogadas na revista. Algumas perguntas não respondidas no programa também são jogadas na revista. As dúvidas, receitas e curiosidades mais idiotas você só encontrará na revista. Matéria sobre o acasalamento de um touro com uma cabrita Não foi ao ar porque era impróprio para o horário, mas foi colocada na revista. Saiu na revista de março de 2009. Batata doce caseira Esta receita foi considerada tosca demais para ir para a programação, que já auto-suficiente em tosqueira e não necessitava de mais. Para os curiosos, a receita foi a seguinte: *Batatas *Açúcar Jogar açúcar na batata e c'est fini. Esta receita foi enviada por um fã do programa e publicada na revista por falta de opção dos editores. A editora já tratou de mandar uma bomba na casa do idiota espectador que enviou esta receita, como agradecimento. Esta receita, e outras 32 receitas desse tipo, foram publicada na edição de janeiro do ano passado. Seção de humor A revista Globo Rural também conta com uma seção de humor, sobre as coisas da roça. Na seção de humor você pode encontrar: *Tirinhas, charges, cartuns. *Seção de piadas sobre o campo (com muitas piadas sobre mandiocas e pepinos). *Fotos engraçadas do seu tio engraçadão na fazenda fazendo graça. *Artigos da Desciclopédia sobre vegetais, sem a autorização da Desciclopédia *Reportagens com personagens do Zorra Total, já que a Globo achou interessante colocar isso na revista. Destaque para as reportagens com o Nerso da Capitinga Variedades do Globo Rural Por ser um programa de variedades, uma espécie de programa da Ana Maria Braga, mas sem Ana Maria Braga, o programa Globo Rural possui várias seções. Faça você mesmo Uma das seções mais importantes do programa é conhecida como Faça Você Mesmo, também conhecida como Vamos Fazer ou Como Fazer, onde o programa ensina o espectador a fazer coisas que ele normalmente não faria em casa, mas a pressão feita pelo programa é tão grande que ele acaba achando legal a ideia de plantar um pepino usando materiais recicláveis como vaso ou mijar no banho pra economizar água. Álcool eclético Esta receita foi enviada a nossa redação pelo cachaceiro Mohammed Al Kólatra. Para fazer o álcool eclético, serão necessários os seguintes materiais: *Garapa (Popular suco de cana) *Fermento biológico *CDs do Calypso, NxZero, Rebelde, Johann Sebastian Bach, Metallica, Chitãozinho & Xororó, Ramones, Slipknot, Bee Gees, Planet Hemp, Hatebreed, MC Créu, Cordel do Fogo Encantado e Enya Para fazer o álcool eclético, é necessário que você tenha todos esses CDs na sua casa. Se você não for de ouvir música, comece a pedir emprestado pela vizinhança. Em uma caldeira colocada sobre uma fogueira, coloque a garapa, deixe ferver e adicione o fermento. Comece a mexer o caldo. Quando começar a borbulhar forte, coloque os CDs para tocar, na sequencia citada. Quando acabar um CD, coloque outro, e assim por diante. Quando borbulhar muito forte, apague o fogo. Deixe o caldo descansando até a hora que acabar os CDs da sequencia. Quando todos os CDSs forem tocados, o álcool estará pronto. Coe o caldo e filtre o líquido. O álcool eclético pode ser misturado em qualquer bebida e poderá ser apreciado em qualquer lugar, independente da música tocada. Este álcool é 100% alcoólico portanto, se for beber, misture a alguma coisa. Mandioca hidropônica Uma técnica bastante elogiada pelo pessoal de casa, a técnica da mandioca hidropônica, popularmente conhecida como mandioca aquática, é bem simples e exige apenas que o sujeito que for fazer tal arte tenha, no mínimo, 45 de QI. Para fazer a mandioca aquática, você precisa de um tanque com água com gelo, cloro, sal de cozinha e uma solução a base de cloridrato de cetamina e suco de laranja. Pegue sua mandioca (A raiz, esse tubérculo aí, não vá enfiar outra coisa na água, pelo amor de Deus), mergulhe ela nessa mistura do tanque, deixe ela no Sol e espere um pouco. Faça isso com outras mandiocas. Após o banho de Sol, mas mandiocas vão começar a germinar. Quando isto acontecer, deixe elas de molho na mistura novamente. Deixe lá uns 3 dias. Após esperar, você verá uma pequena plantação de mandiocas em sua casa, sem precisar de terra. É ou não é totalmente excelente? Masturbação caseira de porcos Essa técnica é extremamente útil para desestressar seus suínos, e até mesmo desestressar um caipira que tenha alguns gostos estranhos. Essa prática é demasiadamente saudável para seus porquinhos poderem ter uma iniciação sexual bem eficiente. Não recomendamos, entretanto, essa prática a outros gados, principalmente equinos, ou as consequências podem ser bem perversas. Dicas do Globo Rural No Globo Rurar sô você aprende dicas que vai mudar a sua vida, não só a sua, mas também a do seu gado e de sua plantação de maconha. São dicas importantititititiniitissímas sobre coisas que você já aprendeu na escola, ou que você ainda vai aprender na escola ou coisa que escola nenhuma iria ensinar porque seria idiotisse de mais. Vamos as piores melhores dicas selecionada pelos piores melhores selecionadores de dicas de toda Desciclopédia Como descobrir se o seu porco está gripado Uai sô, mas é facim facim, se o seu porco fizer,ROOOOONC, ele está cheinho de saúde, mas se ele fizer, RONNNNNNNNNNNNFG o bichim ta gripado e nói do globo rurar recomendando os tradicionais cogumelos do sor, e as deliciosas castasnhas da índia Atalaia, porque castanha, tem que ser, Atalia. A vaca tosse? A vaca não tosse, mas jorra leite na cara. Irairairairai! (Queridos telespectadores, desconsidere essa resposta logo acima) Como botar fogo na sua fazenda sem ser perturbado pelo Ibama ou Greenpeace? Em algumas lições básicas você poderá por fogo em toda a fazenda e caso o fiscal intervenha, facilmente você pode colocá-lo no microondas. Tenha em mãos sempre uma arma de cano longo para eventuais tentativas de intervenção e uma de cano curto, para a necessidade de suicídio. Você precisará de gasolina, um isqueiro Zippo (tem que ser Zippo, senão vai dar merda), um papel, caneta esferográfica e ter seguro da fazenda, senão tudo isso é uma grande burrice. Modo de fazer: Pegue o papel e com a caneta esferográfica escreva "vire" em ambos os lados. Isso vai distrair os limitados fiscais de nível médio incompleto (todos). Após isso, espalhe a gasolina pela casa e em seu corpo, assim eles não poderão pegar você enquanto você foge. Com muito estilo, abra e acenda o Zippo. Use a manobra de sua escolha pra abrir. Existem muitas maneiras. Jogue o isqueiro próximo a você. IMPORTANTE: Quando você começar a pegar fogo, corra para cima dos fiscais. Isso fará eles acharem quem você é o Tocha Humana tentando salvar o lugar. Como botar macha ré no jegue [[Ficheiro:0000.jpg|thumb|300px|"Bão di mais, agora posso andar de ré com meu jeguim 4 marchas" Tião da Ressurreição elogia seu jegue" ]] Saiba como adaptar a marcha a ré do Volquisvagem Kombi em seu jegue! Nessa seção o Globo Rural apresentou na TV dicas sobre tração a animal, sendo adaptadas com transmissão automotor. Muitos produtores rurais encontravam dificuldades na hora de dirigir seus meios de transporte onde a tração é animal. Uma dificuldade encontrada por parte da maioria dos ruralistas é dar marcha a ré no cavalo ou no jegue, isso por que os eqüinos nunca vêm com transmissão automatizada de fábrica, isso vale tanto para os jegues da marca Corcel II quanto para os cavalos velozes de alto desempenho da marca Mustang. Em 2007, uma reportagem apresentada pelo Globo Rural mostrou o agricultor Tião da Ressurreição, que elogiou seu serviço mecânico que foi realizado em seu jegue, que depois de passar pela autorizada, ficou zero bala, tanto no Tião quanto no jegue foi adaptado um câmbio de Kombi dos grandes, além de grande era do modelo bem grosso, o restante do câmbio veio com uma bola preta na ponta da rosca, essa colocação foi realizada de quatro, a posição ideal tanto para mecânico trabalhar tanto no jegue como no proprietário. Na ocasião Seu Tião, com 74 anos de idade, aproveitou o embalo da oficina para fazer o seu primeiro exame na próstata, depois foi introduzido o tão sonhado câmbio de quatro marchas incluindo nela a tão complicada marcha a ré no jegue. *Virgi Santíssima, Esse jegui era brabo dimais sô, dispois que noís colocô marcha ré no bichim, ele fico tinino de bão, mio que isso só dois disso! Tião da Ressurreição elogia seu jegue" Seção de fotos do telespectador thumb|300px| ]]thumb|300px|Foto enviado pelo Seu José do Perpetuo Socorro do Amparo. A [[Mosca|mosca varejeira do Maranhão Seção de fotos do telespectador]] O Globo Rural sempre separou uma seção do programa onde sua equipe de reportagem divulga fotos curiosas enviadas por agricultores e pecuaristas de todo Brasil. O programa, semanalmente, procura divulgar todos as fotos de maior repercussão, ou as mais engraçadinhas. Foto da mosca varejeira com estranha aparência Uma análise onde um agricultor do Maranhão pede socorro ao Globo Rural através do envio de fotografia. Nessa resolução foi abordada a praga da mosca varejeira onde o telespectador é orientado pelo agrônomo japonês Chokito Kúrozal. A foto da estranha mosca varejeira foi analisada e a resposta foi mostrada ao ar no domingo retrasado. "Questionamento por Nelson Araujo da Capitinga" *'Resposta do Globo Rural ao seu José' Por Nelson Araujo Foto da mandioca gigante Uma curiosidade enviada por um telespectador do Globo Rural sobre as mandiocas que nascem em seu terreno. O programa Globo Rural, que dedica um bom pedaço do programa mostrando mandiocas alheias, não desperdiçou a oportunidade de mostrar a foto da mandioca gigante do telespectador. "Fotografia e desafio de um telespectador" Por Helen Martins [[Imagem:Mandiocao.jpg|thumb|300px|Foto enviado pelo senhor Armando Pinto. A mandioca que nasce em seu terreno. Seção de fotos do telespectador]] *'Resposta do Globo Rural ao senhor Armando Pinto' Seção de cartas do telespectador Carta de Tião Galdino *'Remedim pra curar os bagos du meu boi' *'Resposta por Priscila Brandão' Carta de Maria do Socorro *'Caso da onça faminta' thumb|220px| Resposta por Nelson Araujo Notícias Além de tudo, o programa Globo Rural também mostra vários notícias sobre tudo o que acontece no campo. Agricultor que sofreu acidente e foi parar em outro país Esta foi uma notícia que o Globo Rural transmitiu no domingo passado, que mostrou o acidente envolvendo o agricultor campineiro Tonho das Couves e o trator Massey Ferguson 680. Como de costume, Tonho colocava o diesel em seu trator e bebia a cachaça. Todos os dias o trator bebia o diesel e o homem bebia a cachaça. Semana passada, na terça-feira, o homem se enganou: deu cachaça para o trator e bebeu o diesel. Após estar desaparecido por 3 dias, Tonho foi encontrado no México através de uma busca da polícia com a ajuda de helicópteros. Felizmente o combustível havia terminado, caso contrário, Tonho teria problemas para atravessar a fronteira do México com os Estados Unidos, podendo ser preso por tentativa de entrada ilegal. Após este problema, tudo foi resolvido. Tonho voltou para casa de avião, através da ajuda do Globo Rural, sensibilizado pelo caso. Tonho não sofreu maiores danos após a viagem forçada, apenas umas ralações na bunda por causa da viagem e uma diarreia após acabar o combustível. Já o trator virou alcoólatra. A Globo conseguiu um Green Card para o Tonho, caso ele beba diesel por engano outra vez, mas em quantidades maiores. Gafanhotos que erraram percurso morrem de fome na caatinga Uma nuvem de gafanhotos famintos, que voavam em direção ao Norte brasileiro, rumo às plantações de soja, acabaram errando o percurso e pousaram no Nordeste, bem no sertão, onde os mandacarus dividem a pouca água do local com os xique-xiques. Pecebendo o erro, os gafanhotos, cansados por causa da viagem, só tiveram tempo de dizer uma coisa antes de morrer: FUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!! Esta tragédia animalesca causou a morte de milhões e milhões de gafanhotos. A tragédia ocorreu porque o GPS dos gafanhotos quebrou no meio do caminho, porque no meio do caminho tinha uma pedra e o GPS era de plástico. Migração de pulgões para Santa Catarina vira tragédia Após devastarem as plantações de cana-de-açúcar em São Paulo, uma tropa de pulgões partiu em direção à Santa Catarina para aproveitar a colheita de fumo no interior do estado, mas acabaram se dando mal. Após a viagem, os pulgões chegaram ao estado de Santa Catarina na manhã de hoje, mas acabaram encontrando um dia extremamente chuvoso. Resultado disso é que a maioria dos pulgões morreram afogados por não saberem nadar. Os que sobraram pegaram uma gripe do caramba por causa do estranho tempo frio. Após a tragédia, os pulgões tentaram se estabeler no estado, mas acabaram tomando outra chuva nas costas. Mais pulgões se afogaram. Aos pulgões que sobreviveram restou apenas juntar os cacos e se mandar do estado. O Globo Repórter acompanhou de perto a fuga dos pulgões do estado de Santa Catarina. O chefe da tropa não quis dar um depoimento. Visivelmente abatido, o chefe chamou a tropa de pulgões que sobreviveram para a partida, rumo ao estado do Mato Grosso. Depois da gripe suína, gripe do frango e vaca louca, foi a vez dos caprinos sofrerem algo thumb|250px|Vaca louca, grupe do frango, gripe suína... Agora os pesquisadores da UNNNNI descobriram o vírus do bode louco Cientistas e pesquisadores, cujo tempo disponível era alto, da universidade de Nova Nova Nova Nova Iorque, descobriram algo que poderá se tornar uma verdadeira epidemia mundial ou então algo que poderá ser esquecido em poucos dias. Após as doenças da vaca louca, da gripe do frango e da gripe do porco, chegou a vez dos caprinos ilustrarem uma doença própria. O enviado especial da Rede Globo, Raul C. Noura, entrevistou o chefe da pesquisa, Bruce P. Pinno, em uma conversa sobre as pesquisas realizadas e sobre a nova doença. Confira um pedaço da matéria com uma tradução simultânea: :Repórter: The book is on the table? (O que você pode nos dizer sobre as pesquisas?) :Cientista: The book is on the table, the book is on the table, the book is on the table, the book is on the table. (As pesquisas foram feitas devido ao nosso interesse em encontrar algo que pudesse fazer nossa equipe ser reconhecida, não apenas pelos nossos atributos ociosos mas também pelo nosso interesse em fazer algo que presta.) :Repórter: The book is on the table? (O que você pode dizer sobre a doença?) :Cientista: The book is on the table. The book is on the table. The book is on the table. (É uma doença que pode ser devastadora, ou não. Ela surgiu através da mutação das células de uma cabra. Nossa pesquisa pode ser muito útil no futuro.) A nova doença, que será chamada de cabra louca, ou bode louco, ainda é um mistério. Não se sabe se a doença será uma febre mundial, será uma doença leve ou será apenas uma marolinha. Os cientistas já estão desenvolvendo uma cura, mesmo não conhecendo ao certo tal doença. Espera-se que a vacina desta doença já esteja nos mercados no ano 2011. Já a doença, espera-se que ela chegue ao mercado no ano 2014, mas até lá a cura já existirá. Vaca traiu touro campeão com bode e o episódio causou uma grande confusão Notícia quentinha que o programa exibiu, mostrando o incidente causado por um par de chifres a mais na cabeça de um touro. A vaca Mamisa (Irmã da Mimosa) teve um caso com o bode Pã na madrugada, mas o touro Brutus, casado com a vaca, soube disso através das peruas e galinhas fofoqueiras. Com um par de chifres novo na cabeça, o touro Brutus, grande campeão dos rodeios, fugiu do rancho do Sr. Chico ainda na madrugada, furiosamente irritado, indo direto para o centro da cidade. Não houve sobreviventes. Metade das pessoas que estavam no local morreu chifrada, a outra metade morreu pisoteada, teve um que morreu de medo antes, não tendo tempo de morrer pisoteado ou chifrado. O touro morreu de tristeza, com o coração partido. O dono do Rancho, sr. Francisco Intestino, 61 anos, lamentou o incidente. Chico Intestino prometeu processar a vaca, por partir o coração do touro premiado, e o bode, por furar o olho do touro, impedindo sua visão. Reportagens Além de notícias do que acontece no campo, o Globo Repórter exibe também reportagens, com direito a entrevistas com animais. Jegues são substituídos por motocicletas thumb|300px|Aqui temos Seu Raimundo Nonato levando o jegue de reserva na garupa. Melhor que pneu step afirma! thumb|Exemplo de modelo de campeã em venda que veio pra substituir os jegues. Além da falta da marcha ré no animal de condução do pecuarista, outro problema sério é as quebras constantes na parte mecânica tanto da carroça quanto do cavalo. Homem e jumento são companheiros mesmo só durante o trabalho em certas regiões do nordeste, Globo Rural viajou até Ceará mostrando a renovação da frota motorizada, mas na hora de dar uma voltinha na cidade, o jegue não tem vez. O homem do campo moderno tem agora outra preferência: a moto. No sertão do Ceará, um antigo meio de transporte do homem do campo está sendo encostado a cada dia. A moda agora no sertão é ter uma motocicleta zero bala na porta de casa. Hoje em dia todo mundo quer ter uma. Virou sonho de consumo entre os agricultores da zona rural do Ceará, Maranhão entre outros estados nordestinos. Até nos povoados mais distantes da cidade, a gente encontra uma moto. O jumento pouco serve para o serviço pesado no campo. O animal de estatura pequena não faz corpo mole na hora do serviço. É só pequenininho no tamanho, mas é forte, mas mesmo assim o problema é quando funde o cabeçote explodindo o pistão de combustão. [[Ficheiro:Jeguell.jpg|thumb|300px|left|Um agricultor tentando lavar a égua o jegue. Não posso comprar moto mas de pé não fico, lavou tá novo! ]] O lavrador Raimundo Nonato disse também ao Globo Rural que seu companheiro jegue servia mesmo só durante o trabalho. Mas na hora de dar uma voltinha na cidade, o jegue não serve mais,pois montado nele hoje em dia é sinônimo de paga muita vexa, não tem vez. Segundo Raimundo, o homem do campo moderno tem agora outra preferência mesmo: a moto. Até nas casas mais humildes, lá estão elas bem na porta, para todo mundo ver. A bichona motorizada a gasolina, as poderosas, as brilhosas, lustrosas motocas que viraram símbolo de status social ou contrario do jegue motorizado movido à capim. " No caso do jegue, o homem do campo enfrenta a falta de peças de reposição quando os bichos fundem os motores, geralmente muitos desses jegues acabam encostados dentro de algum ferro velho sem chances de reparo. Globo Rural mostrou vários casos de abando de transportes no nordeste do Brasil, onde os movidos a jegues foram sendo substituídos por automotores do tipo motocicletas. thumb|250px|Globo Rural mostra um jegue com motor fundido. Complicado é quando estes novos motociclistas se encontram. Eles, acostumados a andar de jegues, ignoram as leis de trânsito. . O Ceará, Maranhão e Piauí, por exemplo, lidera o ranking de substituição de jegues por motocicletas, isso tudo é decorrente ao baixo custo com a baixa do IPI (Idiota que Paga Imposto) que foi reduzido pelo e governo federal no inicio do ano. É uma cena cada vez mais rara no interior: sertanejo andando no lombo de um jumento é coisa do passado. O que se vê são animais perambulando nas ruas e rodovias das pequenas cidades. Já outros ruralistas com pouquíssimas condições financeiras apelaram e optaram pelo conserto do jegue quebrado, onde Game Sharkbiarra]]s do tipo gatos foi à melhor alternativa viável para tentar colocar o jegue de pé na estrada. É a modernidade versus a tradição. A moto a gasolina versus o motor do jegue movido àcapim. Pode até liderar a preferência, mas dificilmente o jumento vai perder a importância que tem no sertão. Reportagem sobre cães de caça [[Ficheiro:Cao-aviao.jpg|thumb|250px|Um Cão Caça Resultado de um cruzamento feito na EMBRABA de Brasília onde um cão vira-lata é cruzado com um gavião real]] Os cães são considerados os melhores amigos da onça do homem, nesta reportagem exibida pelo Globo Rural o repórter Carlos Augusto mostrou a importância dos cães de caça na vida do homem do campo, muitos destes animais são responsáveis pela vigia da casa e pela caçada mato adentro, onde esses animais são treinados da maneira mais caipira de ser. Muitos fazendeiros costumam fazer trocas e cruzamentos entre raças para obterem a melhor linhagem caçadora do momento, são realizados vários cruzamentos entre as mais variadas raças sendo elas vira-latas, pastores alemães, pequinês, dobermann, fila, filas brasileiros, fila bóia e cães fila da puta, thumb|left|240px|Muitos fazendeiros costumam fazer trocas e cruzamentos entre raças Todos são treinados e preparados para caçar suas presas em locais de mata densa e fechada, o treino consiste em deixar o bicho uma semana sem comida, isso para aumentar ansiedade e vontade de caçar, chegando o grande dia, basta dar um tiro de espingarda para alto despertando toda cachorrada pra caçada, esse é o sinal para saída! Geralmente os cães entram em um estado de delírio e alvoroço acompanhado seus donos que vão logo atrás montados a cavalos com a espingarda em punho. Os cães sempre encontram com tatus, cotias, veados, ratos do mato, galinhas da angola e outros, quando o cão captura a presa, o capataz logo enfia a porrada na boca do cachorro, caso contrario o cão ira devorar a caça inteira devido a fome que assola. Matérias especiais do Globo Rural As matérias especiais do Globo Rural, que podem ser apresentadas durante a semana e o gran finale é deixado para o domingo, ou então são apresentadas todos os domingos, durante uma parte do programa. Você sabia que: Sabugo de milho é bom pra hemorróida? Festas dos Bois Grobu Rurá cobriu vários eventos pelo Brasil e pelo mundo, um que ficou marcado na história do programa foi a tradicional festa do corno manso boi bravo, onde o evento teve cobertura exclusiva do Grobu Rurá, essa cobertura teve inicio no ano de 1900 e vai lapada até 2009. A festa do Boi Bombado Bumbá, regionalmente conhecido como "festa do boi que vai bumbando na minha bunda", conta com a participação de toda a população rio-grande-nordestinense (você quis dizer: Potiguar?), sem contar a participação de milhares de cornos mansos afim de afogar as suas mágoas com seu companheiros bois. Local da festa: Parnamirim, Rio Grande do Norte, Brasil, os preparativos são realizados próximo ao mês de outubro, onde a data de início para festa do boi atrai toda a espécie de chifrudo do Norte e Nordeste presente. No embalo da sanfona e em ritmo de festa, a comunidade bovina prepara outros eventos juntos a festa do boi: são realizados leilões de porcos bovinos, vacas suínas, galinhas, pintos, pêndulas, bilaus, sem contrar a venda de estrume de frango, que é considerado um adubo poderoso para fazer a roça crescer, esse adubo tem boa fama, pois fortalece a grossura da mandioca e dá sustância pro pepino. Todo evento do boi vai envolvendo o mundo dos agronegócio e shows caipiras da pesada. Nessa primeira viagem, Nelson Araújo foi vítima de um ataque de muriçocas borrachudas assassinas, o repórter rural ficou com a pele toda encarambolada e engiada devido a uma reação alérgica provocada pelo mosquito, seu cameraman também foi afetado pela mordida do mosquito onde o mesmo chegou a ficar pelado no meio da estrada coçando o corpo com um caco de telha, depois de arrancar metade da pele de tanto coçar os dois ainda sofreram uma forte alergia. Chegando eles a cidade, depois de passar por atoleiros, depois de levar mordida de muriçocas, o Globo Rural foi recepcionado pela população local, onde os mesmos foram recebendo chapéus de corno para tapar a cabeça do sol. O objetivo da festa do boi consiste em soltar na rua um boi da raça da bem ruim, os melhores digo os piores bois são aqueles que apresentam um instinto selvagem, demoníaco, perverso, agressivo e nervoso; esta seleção é rigorosa e é realizada ainda no curral, antes de tudo, tem o teste de grau da periculosidade do boi, geralmente os peões colocam um anel de aço nos bagos do boi, que por sua vez este mesmo anel se fecha em torno de seu diâmetro espremendo os ovos do bicho, isso provoca uma explosão de fúria deixando o boi emputecido, quando o boi não reclama do teste da argola de aço ele imediatamente é identificado como um boi boiola e é desclassificado da seleção. Após a seleção dos bois, é realizado o transporte em comboios, sendo levados diretamente para cidade, onde serão soltos pelas ruas, para alegria do povo, que gosta de tomar umas chifradas... er... naquele lugar lá... Mas antes da soltura do bicho, os peões corneados controlam o bicho com uma imensa corda presa ao pescoço do bovino. De besta esses peões não tem nada, ficam a longa distância (quase 100 metros) controlando o bicho com essa imensa corda, sendo que objetivo de tentar segurar o boi caso ele alopre muito com o povo, mas nem sempre os peões seguram fortemente a corda, pois eles sempre acabam afrouxando um pouco da corda pra ver a merda feita acontecer quando o boi fica no ponto de bala. Para que o evento ganhe alegria, a população faz sua parte lotando as praças, ruas, calçadas com intuito de provocar a ira do boi, que por sua vez fica solto pelas ruas escolhendo sua próxima vítima. Galeria de revistas Big Brother Fazenda thumb|350px|Participantes do ultimo [[Big Brother Brasil]] Todos os anos o Globo Rural faz um Big Brother Brasil, sendo que ao contrário do Big Brother comum, ele se une ao programa A Fazenda da Record, mas com a diferença básica de que são os animais que são os astros do "programa", que é editado na revista Globo Rural como uma fotonovela, cheio de lances emocionantes, como esse: :Cavalo: Olá, seu pato retardado! Vou dar um coice em você no paredão! :Pato: Sei... vou fazer uma panelinha com a vaca e com a galinha e vamos indicar você! :Cavalo: Tá certo. Isso se eu não ganhar a prova do líder! :Pato: Duvideodó! Ou então cenas como essa: :Burro: Galinha, eu te amo... quando isso tudo terminar, vou ficar com você pra sempre! :Galinha: Eu também, meu amor... Depois de ganhar a competição, a galinha deu pro gavião e o burro fez papel de burro. Um dia na vida de uma família mineira/goiana Como ser um caipira e ainda parecer sensual O fenômeno das duas vacas Receitas Receitas que aproveitam o que de melhor o campo tem a oferecer. O quadro especial de receitas do Globo Rural é uma delícia e, quando vai ao ar, deixa o pessoal de casa com água na boca. Receita goiana de linguiça matogrossense de porco mineiro ao estilo gaúcho thumb|300px|Fazendo um linguição à moda matogrossense Globo Rural apresentou em 2005 uma receita goiana de linguiça matogrossense de porco mineiro ao estilo gaúcho. Na reportagem do quadro de culinária de receita caipira é apresentada uma lista de ingredientes para dona de casa anotar e tentar fazer igual, se conseguir. Este quadro é dedicado a culinária tradicional caipira. Pra fazer esta delícia, você precisará seguir os seguintes passos: #Mate um porco de naturalidade mineira #Limpe as tripas do bicho com limão matogrossense #Chame um gaúcho pra soprar a boca da tripa formando um grande balão roliço #Agora é só encher a lingüiça e decorá-la com dois ovos de galinha caipira goiana. Pronto, e só servir a linguiça com chouriço do porco para as visitas, mas não se esqueça de oferecer os ovos para os convidados principalmente se vierem da cidade de Pelotas. Vaca atoladinha Veremos aqui três formas de se preparar a receita, a forma carioca, a pantaneira e a nordestina. Para a carioca você vai precisar:thumb|right|200px|A famosa vaca atolada carioca *1 vaca; *1 pote pequeno de KY; *1 baile funk; *321 favelados. *MP3 da música atoladinha. Inicie o baile funk, as 22:15 da noite. Nem um segundo a menos!!! Após atingir 228º favelados e eles ficarem doidões de erva, despeje a vaca do barraco, para que ela tenha de ir ao baile. Passe levemente o KY em toda a parte genital da vaca, para deslizar. Coloque a vaca no baile. Nesse momento já estará fervendo com o 321º favelado. Inicie a música atoladinha e deixe tocar. Encoxada à gosto. A vaca atolada pantaneira tem alguns ingredientes muito típicos da região norte do Brasil.thumb|left|200px|Vaca atolada pantaneira Precisaremos de: *1 vaca; *1 pântano; *1 Milla Cristye. Despeje a vaca no pântano, esperando até dourar. Enquanto isso, deguste a Milla Cristye. Para uma vaca atolada nordestina, você terá primeiro que ser paulista. Ou de alguma cidade de onde todas as mulheres de lá achem que só tem rico. Ingredientes: *1 vaca;thumb|right|200px|Vaca prontas para a receita *Areia; *Pimenta; *1 cd do Frank Aguiar. Toque o forró da atoladinha, enquanto cava um buraco na areia. Coloque a vaca até a cintura, tentando jogar a pimenta no olho que refresca. Assim que terminar, use a pá para bater na vaca e deixe secar ao sol. Salgue a gosto. Baião de quatro Leitão à perereca Bode empalado Variação do camarão empalado, o bode empalado é uma receita para festivais caipiras satanistas, no interior de Minas Gerais. Usa-se um espeto de pau e um bode normal. Perguntas e Respostas ;Bom dia Globo Rurar, meu nome é Alfredo Prazeirozo Texugueiro meu Boi está agindo como uma vaca, será que ele virou boi'''ola?? :Não, ele puxou o dono Se você tem um boi homossexual, a melhor maneira é tira-lo de contato com os outros bois. Ninguém quer um boiola como companhia de cerca. Deixa o seu boi ficar uma semana isolado com uma vaca. E depois volte a nos responder o resultado. Boa sorte. ;Bom dia Globo Rurar, Sou eu de novo Alfredo Prazeirozo Texugueirofiz o que você pediu, acredita que a Vaca e o Boi viraram amigas? O boi anda até paquerando os outros bois do campo junto com a vaca, sem contar que a vaca fica produzindo o boi toda noite. :Ih, fudeu. Caro Texugueiro, é a globalização (não a nossa emissora). Hoje em dia não se fazem mais bois como antigamente. Pense no lado bom, já que ele se tornou boiola mesmo, abate logo a bicha e faça um churrasco e mande umas fatias pra gente. Só descarta o rabo do boi, vai saber o que passou por esse rabo, não é? ;Boa tarde Globo Rurar, meu nome é Sandyjunior da Silva. Meu marido achou um cogumelo branco com pintinhas vermelhas e quer fazer um chá dele. É aconselhável? :Se o seu marido for o Mario é totalmente aconselhável, capaz dele até ficar 2x maior do que já é, caso contrário, se a senhora quiser ganhar uma pensão, pode preparar o chá ;Boa tarde Globo Rural, sou eu de novo, Sandyjunior da Silva, acredita que eu fiz o chá pra eu ganhar pensão, e meu marido tomou e cresceu 2x? :Então ele é o Mario! ;Que Mário? ::''' Em que o Globo Rural vai lhe ajudar? thumb|Globo Rural também ensina o pessoal de casa a transformar um bode comum em um bode genial, com a cara do Einstein *Ensina a você a transformar seu cocô em adubo. *Ensina você a detectar se o cogumelo que cresce no quintal da sua casa é venenoso. (Se não for, ensina você a fazer um chá dele). *Ensina você a tirar os carrapatos do seu cachorro sem sujar as unhas. *Ensina você a fazer sexo inseminação artificial na vaca da tua mulher da sua fazenda. *Usar cortador de gramas sem cortas as mãos *Ensina você a saber se a árvore que você plantou na sua casa está doente (ou se vai se multiplicar até invadir o seu domicilio). *Ensina você a diferenciar o sexo dos seus ratos de estimação. *Ensina você a ficar rico apenas fazendo merda adubo *Como identificar se seu porco está gripado *Ensina você a virar um médico especializado em árvores! ‘’(Nossa, que gratificação)’’ *Ensina a fatiar uma mandioca sem usar as mãos ‘’(uiiiiiiiiiii)’’ * Ensina a matar pernilongo sem usar as mãos. * Ensina a identificar um caipira sem chamá-lo pelo nome (Você quis dizer: Zé). * Ensina a identificar um feijão azedo no prato do infeliz do teu filho. * Ensina a levantar às 6 da manhã pra assistir a porra do programa. * Ensina a ser psicólogo de seu próprio cavalo. * Ensina a fazer que o seu cavalo se torne um astro de Hollywood * Ensina a colocar marcha a ré na tua carroça. * Ensina a saber que o sabiá sabia suviar. *Ensina a pentear o macaco. *Muuuuuuuuuuuuu! (Muuuuuuuuuuu). * E a mais útil de todas: ensina a assistir Globo Rural até o final. Ver também *Caipira *Estado de Sítio *Agricultura *Agronomia